dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Rabbit Mob
The , also known as the Rabbit Gang, Rabbit Party or simply The Rabbits, are a trio of rabbit worshippers who first appeared in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, and in the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, "Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch". They are also a mob that haunts a small remote village, who the village residents are terrified of. The villagers are terrified of them so much so that when Bulma was wearing a Bunny costume, they let her take objects from shops for free, not wanting to get hurt. Overview The whole group, except the leader of the mob, are humans who wear fake black rabbit ears and carry around machine guns, while Monster Carrot, the leader, is an actual talking rabbit with no guns. He (Monster Carrot) is feared for his Magic Touch and is accompanied by his two soldiers, the black "rabbit one" and his partner the white "rabbit two" (real names unknown, but their code names are given in Dragon Ball: Origins). While not very magical, his minions are skilled shooters and very brutal. Rabbits one and two are first seen stealing apples from a fruit vendor, then demanding money when the apples taste bad, jaywalking, and attacking a boy and his mother. After they start hitting on Bulma, she calls them childish grown men and the two draw their weapons, but are beaten by Goku. After their defeat they call the boss to come and help them. When Monster Carrot arrives in his car, he turns Bulma into a carrot, planning to eat her (implying that the three have done this before and eat anyone who crosses them meaning that the two gun toting goons are cannibals) Goku tries to use his Power Pole but Monster Carrot dodges the pole and gets to a safe distance. Oolong leaves and Goku is pounded, but with help from Yamcha and Puar he subdues the three and takes them all to the moon to make candy for a year, saying that if they make enough treats he will bring them back. Video Game Appearances The Rabbit Gang members appear as regular enemies in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo, Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden (and its WonderSwan Color remake), and Dragon Ball: Origins. The gang also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. In Dragon Ball: Origins, after Goku defeats Rabbits one and two, they call more members to attack Goku. After the reinforcements are defeated, they finally call Monster Carrot. Once Monster Carrot turns Bulma into a carrot, he runs off back to his hideout that Goku and Oolong have to find in the Mushroom Forest. Once there, Oolong disguises himself as a normal townsperson wanting to join the Rabbit Mob so he can get Goku into the hideout. It is never revealed if they were brought back down before the moon was destroyed in the anime. However, Monster Carrot and the rabbits are shown to be alive after King Piccolo's defeat, having taken over Yamcha's hideout in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Rabbit Privates, Rabbit Elite Guards, and Rabbit Survivors are encountered in thr Diablo Desert. Monster Carrot and the Rabbit Mob also appear in Dragon Ball Online. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Percel tells the Future Warrior about its leader's Magic Touch as a warning not to underestimate Earth's criminals and villains as some possess dangerous abilities that can catch Time Patrollers off guard while doing missions on Earth. As part of the Extra Pack 3 DLC, the Rabbit Mob is also mentioned in the description for Bulma's Arabian Costume which she purchased in the town the Rabbit Mob controlled to replace her Bunny costume. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masaharu Sato (Rabbit One), Issei Futamata (Rabbit Two) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Don Brown (Rabbit One), Dave Ward (Rabbit Two) **Funimation dub: Brice Armstrong (Rabbit One), Kyle Hebert (Rabbit Two) Gallery The Rabbit Gang.png|The Rabbit Gang BullyingRabbits.png|The Rabbit Gang ruthlessly bullies villagers RabbitHarass.png|The Rabbit Gang bothering Bulma DownedRabbit.png|One of the Rabbits taken out by Goku YamchaHatesStereotypes.png|Yamcha takes out the Rabbit Mob YamchaVsRabbitMob.png|Yamcha takes out the Rabbit Mob Rabbit-gang-on-the-moon.jpg|The Rabbit Gang making treats on the moon See also *Rabbit One (Collectibles) *Rabbit Two (Collectibles) Site Navigation es:Mafia Conejo Category:Characters Category:Factions Category:Gangsters Category:Gun Users Category:Villains Category:DB Characters Category:Bandits/Criminals